


Helping Klavier Out #2

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [3]
Category: Akumajou Dracula: Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This continues from where The Common House Tale <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/765735">Kernel Panic</a> leaves off.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Phone Call 1

**Author's Note:**

> This continues from where The Common House Tale [Kernel Panic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/765735) leaves off.

Apollo sighs, dialing the number of the program Klavier left him, “Could I speak to Klavier Gavin? Tell him it's Apollo?”

He waits for the operator to connect him and then hears Klavier's voice which sounds far away. There's so little energy in the voice that he almost thinks he has the wrong person. “Klavier, I miss you.”

He then hears softly, “I miss you too, Liebling, but this is for the best.”

“Can I come see you?”

“Visiting hours are during lunch hour.”

“I'll come to see you, where do I go?”

He listens to Klavier's instructions jotting down notes on his pad of paper. Afterward he says softly, “Are you all right? You sound really far away.”

Klavier mutters something unintelligible and he sighs, knowing he's not going to get a straight answer over the phone, “I'll see you during visiting hours.”


	2. At the Psych Ward

At the hosital, Apollo meets up with Klavier while one of the nurses hovers nearby and Apollo can't help but feel uncomfortable. It's also pretty obvious that Klavier's drugged out of his mind.

Apollo brushes one thumb under Klavier's tear filled eyes, and watches the tears spill over, pulling Klavier into a hug. Then he turns to look at the nurse, “You do know that he dissociates from his emotions and bottles them up, right? Whatever these meds are doing is exacerbating it.”

He watches as she gapes at him, “He never mentioned that. I'll go speak with the prescribing doctor, he's a rather tough patient with his history with medications. Can you keep an eye on him?”

Apollo nods, running his fingers through Klavier's hair, “We won't be going anywhere.”

Klavier sighs contentedly and Apollo just can't help beaming, “You should be glad I'm here. I know you well.”

“I need the safeguards here.” 

“I know, and that's why I'm letting you...”

Apollo pauses, “I know this is kind of a weird bombshell to drop on you, but would you mind if I considered taking another lover?”

Klavier jolts awake at that and stares at him, “Where'd that come from? Who offered?”

Apollo smiles, “I'm... actually kind-of curious and Mathias offered, though I don't think I'm going to take him up on the offer... Devon reminded me that our parents are poly and I talked to Mom and she gave me the numbers of a couple kids who are my age and exploring in the families she and Dad go out with.”

Klavier nods, “Might work for you, but I don't know. Do you have any idea what kind of ground rules you want to follow?”

Apollo shakes his head and Klavier smiles, “I usually end up (a) making everyone get STI checked whenever a partner changes or gets added as well as yearly.... and (b) talking with people as to how much detail they want to know about my other partners... at the base minimum, they have to know that each other exists, even more so if they're a committed partner....”

“That sounds reasonable. I might think about it.”

Klavier nods, “You have to make the rules your own, otherwise they won't work. And don't forget that they should know about me.”

Apollo smiles, “Hey, you're my number one priority. Wouldn't be here if you weren't.”

It's the first time he gets a small chuckle out of Klavier, “I know, I'm sorry I have to be like this.”

Apollo frowns slightly, “I just want us to be happy, Klavier. If this is what you want to do, then it's what you have to do... You said something about mediation in your note to me?"

"It's like what your therapist does. Only less abstract. I want someone to talk to you about how I need you to support me... I can't do this alone, Apollo."

"I know, I'm trying to be better about that... I'm sorry I'm so difficult sometimes."

“We'll figure it out together, Liebling. Along with everything else.”

Apollo chuckles, “There's something else I wanted to talk to you about... We'll have more kids in the family by next year, if you don't mind?”

Klavier stares at Apollo, “You're full of surprises. When were you thinking of telling me about this?”

Apollo frowns, “It was supposed to be yesterday, but you came here instead."


End file.
